Can't Say GoodBye
by Aria-chan09
Summary: A oneshot. It's the day Kyo is to be locked up. Kinda Angsty.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! **

Aria: Hallo! Yes I know, I've been gone forever! This is just a one shot that I got an idea for randomly. This doesn't mean the next story will be a Yukiru.

Onwards to the story!

A/N: Gesu means someone of lower class, or peasant. **If possible, listen to the song Goodbye by Air Supply (or just find the lyrics if you can't.) **Originally the lyrics were in here, but they don't want you to have lyrics you didn't write, so I took them out.

**Can't Say Goodbye**

_Don't think so highly of yourself gesu. …I'll tell you something. You know Kyo… when he gets out of high school, he'll be imprisoned. Just like the previous cat person._

Tohru shivered at the memory. She could still feel Akito's icy cold hands on her face, and then rain pattering down on her.

"Hey." A fist gently hit her on the forehead, and she looked over at Kyo, who was staring at her. She tried to smile, but failed.

"If you keep spacing out like that you're going to drift off into the sky you know," Kyo said dryly, leaning back on the roof, and staring up at the starry night.

Tohru tried to laugh, but instead started to cry. Kyo sat up in alarm at this, a worried expression on his face. This was one of the ways he'd thought his last night free might be, but he'd hoped it wouldn't be.

"Tohru," he said, but couldn't say anything else. A monster like him didn't deserve to even be able to think the words 'I love you', or that anybody could _ever_ love him. So that was why he was sitting beside this wonderful being who meant so much to him, letting her cry, and not being able to do a thing about it. He didn't deserve to even be on the same world with her. She belonged somewhere special, where she would never hurt again.

Tohru hiccupped, trying to stem the flow. Kyo, who was ignoring the thoughts he'd been thinking moments before allowed himself to speak.

"Don't worry about me Tohru." _Don't cry for me; don't even think about me, I don't deserve anything._

* * *

The next morning, Tohru woke up extra early and made breakfast. When the others came into the kitchen, they found Tohru wiping the counter top over and over again as she tried to clean up, only to have her tears ruin it all over again. 

Shigure went over, as well as Yuki. The former gently pushed her away and finished the job for her, the latter led her to the table to sit down. Unfortunately, that was were Kyo was. One look at his blank face, and she dashed up to her room, even more tears flooding down her face.

Kyo's face hardened, pain eating him away inside. As he thought about her, guilt weighed him down even worse, and he stood up. He had to tell her. He didn't deserve her. Back and forth it went, until suddenly he felt somebody staring at him.

Angry at this interruption, he looked to his right to tell whomever it was to leave him alone in his last few minutes of freedom, only to find freedom was gone, and Akito was staring contemptuously at him.

Grimly Hatori, Kureno, Shigure, and at Akito's imperious jerk of his head, Yuki, escorted Kyo to the main estate. With one last look at the house, Kyo saw a slumped figure in Tohru's window.

Not wanting to listen to Akito saying how fitting it was that a monster loved a monster, he turned his head back reluctantly. She was _definitely not_ a monster. Only monsters like Akito could call an angel like her a monster.

His heart clenching, he slid into the car, onto a ratty blanket that was either going to be later burned, or his blanket in his imprisonment.

His leaving was hurting her, but his staying would undoubtedly hurt her even more. With no feeling, he realized they were there already. Dejectedly, he stepped out of the car, and was walking towards the house, when Tohru came running up.

* * *

Tohru didn't know what happened, but suddenly her clock stopped moving. She stared at it, and then at everything around her, her tears stopped. 

She saw the time when Akito and Kyo made their deal, one phrase echoing repeatedly in her mind.

_Beat him at anything, Beat him at anything…._

* * *

Time was back at it's regular pace, and she blinked, before running out the door after them all. 

"A-ki-to," Tohru gasped, bending over and trying to regain her breath.

"What do you want?" Akito said, boredly studying his fingers.

"Kyo…has… beaten…. Yuki at something!" Tohru said.

Akito raised his eyebrows and glanced between the cat and rat. "Do enlighten us if you please."

Tohru straightened, her breath regained.

"Kyo beat Yuki by..." she blushedfuriously here, and stuttered a bit as she continued. "Byg-gaining my l-l-love."

Akito glared at her, before he started yelling.

"YOU STUPID B----! YOU KEEP ON RUINING EVERYTHING!" Akito started to scream, before Hatori moved behind her and covered her mouth. Shigure went over as well, and they took Akito away.

Kureno stayed behind for a moment, only to say, "You're free Kyo," with a small smile. He then sighed, and ran off to catch up with the group.

Yuki glanced at the two, before followingKureno off into the early morning mist towards the house.

Kyo stared at Tohru, tears falling down his face. He crumpled to the ground, and Tohru rushed over to him. Tipping his face up, she gently kissed his forehead, before resting her own against his.

Kyo pulled back, saying, "Don't, I don't deserve you at all," but Tohru cut in.

"Kyo no. Please don't say things like that. Everybody is worth something. And you are worth more than the world to me."

Kyo suddenly pulled her closer into a hug, and before he could poof into an animal, his bracelet broke, falling to the ground. He flinched, expecting his transformation, but it never came.

The two froze for a moment, before they hugged each other tightly, and Kyo finally felt he could say those three little words.

"I love you."

* * *

Aria: Did you like it? Tell me what you think! Arigatou, ja ne! 


End file.
